Aggrivating
by lovagirl132
Summary: Itachi has been holding back during his and Sakura's training not because he thinks she's weak, but for another reason. VERY random part in it! Main: Itasaku ItaxSaku ItachixSakura SakuIta SakuxIta SakuraxItachi Slight: Kibahina


Me: FINALLY MADE MY FIRST ITASAKU FIC!! YAAAY!

Sakura: How many people do you like with me?!

Me: Umm...let's see...Sai, Itachi, Deidara, Chouji, Gaara, Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji

Sakura: Who do you like Sauske to be with?

Me: Hinata...though I STRONGLY perfer Kibahina! :D

Sakura: She does not own Naruto

* * *

"K-Kiba-kun d-do you hear s-something?"

"No…" Kiba said as he looked away from his so called 'angel'. Hinata and Kiba had been walking through Konoha when Hinata had heard shouts far off in the woods. Hinata jumped when an even louder shout echoed through Konoha, then turned her head towards the sound. Kiba sniffed the air then turned to Hinata with a tired look on his face.

"It's them again" He muttered, before taking Hinata's hand and running towards the woods. "Let's stop them before she kills him" He muttered to Hinata as they jumped branch to branch. Sure enough when they arrived they saw a fuming Sakura glaring at Itachi who stood there with a calm yet agitated expression on his face. Hinata and Kiba jumped down from the tree and walked towards them making Sakura and Itachi to turn their heads to them.

"What is it this time" Kiba sighed, as he looked at the two. Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"He's holding back in our training because he thinks I'm too weak!" Itachi sighed.

"Sakura, I said that I didn't want to hurt you while we train-"

"Because you think I'm weak!" She interrupted him, she glared at him, before turning around and running towards a tree and punching it causing it roots to rip out of the ground and hit the tree behind it in a domino effect. Kiba hugged Hinata tightly as a large cloud of dust blew past them. Sakura turned to Itachi who stood there calmly still as she cracked her knuckles.

"Sakura, I know you're strong, there was no need to destroy so much of the environment" He scolded. She stood there, then ran at him quickly pulling an arm back to punch him. Of course, this was no use because he just grabbed her wrist tight enough to make the chakra in her hand sizzle away. She gasped at the sudden large amount of pain he was putting on her wrist that her eyes started tearing up.

He let go slowly of her wrist then held it gently, ripped a part of his shirt, and then wrapped it around her wrist even as she struggled out of his hold.

"I think he can handle this" Kiba whispered to Hinata before taking her hand and leaving.

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura growled, before pulling her hand back roughly enough that she accidently slapped him. She jumped at the sound of the smack, her angry eyes quickly turning to worry as Itachi held his bright red cheek with slightly widened eyes. The anger in Sakura was quickly replaced in guilt and worry, as she sat him down and placed a hand on his sore cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Itachi-kun I didn't mean to-"

"Itachi-kun?" He muttered as his mouth twitched slightly into a smirk, making her blush brightly. She looked away quickly to hide the bright blush on her cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean that, don't let it go to your h-head" He cocked his head to the side making it nestle more in her hand.

"Now why would it go to my head Sakura-CHAN" he looked at her as she became more flustered. She quickly shook her head.

"I'm still angry at you, don't try changing the subject" She mumbled with a pout on her lips. She stopped pouting when his body twitched slightly and he looked the other way with a hand on his face.

"Are you ok Itachi?" She said quickly, making him smirk a little more.

"Just fine" She looked away then blushed brightly looking the other way.

"Erm…Itachi have you ever felt jealous of Kiba and Hinata's relationship?" He quickly snapped his head up at the sudden question.

"Of how they are together all the time and have someone special they care deeply about?" She nodded her head still looking the other way.

"No" Her eyes saddened slightly at the answer. "Because I already know what it feels like, I have someone I deeply care about right now" She jumped up, with curiosity burning behind her eyes.

"Who?!" He stared at her, then the most unbelievable thing happened. He blushed! Sure it was small and quick, but Sakura's eyes caught it.

"Is an UCHIHA blushing?" Her mouth was wide open disbelieving. Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, then suddenly Sakura was laying down with Itachi hovering over her. Her eyes widened slightly at the abruptness.

"I-Itachi?"

"Sakura…do you realize how hard your making this?" He muttered, his eyes narrowing even more, his eyes turning to sharingan.

"M-Making what?" She stuttered, her heart thumping a mile a minute. He sighed, and then ground his teeth angrily together.

"I'm only going easy on you during training because I don't want to hurt you, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt"

Suddenly the song **I Never Had A Dream Come True** came on behind them. Itachi turned his head to see Naruto standing there with a boom box in his hands. He blinked, turned it off, then walked the other way disappearing.

"…"

"…"

"Um…anyway…." Sakura turned her head back to Itachi. "I don't need you to hold back, and why would you care if I got hurt? You're an Uchiha just like your cold-hearted little brother, you have no sympathy for oth-"

"Don't compare me to him" He said, his eyes becoming more intense. She looked the other way, then pushed him up off of her so they were sitting.

"You're an Uchiha you're the same as him, I don't even know why I fell for you like I did with him…" Her shoulders slumped, as she stood up leaving him sitting there in shock. All of a sudden, her back was slammed to a tree and he shoved his mouth roughly on hers. Her eyes widened, his eyes were shut tightly, as he shoved his tongue in her mouth and flicked hers. Her head quickly got dizzy, so she pushed him back, only making him grab her hands in one of his hands, as he placed the other gently on her face. He kissed her more gently, until she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The **Discovery Channel Song** started playing in the background making Sakura pull away from Itachi and chuck her shoe at Naruto knocking him out.

"That idiot" her entire body blushed brightly. Itachi held her chin making her look at him, as he stared at her with soft eyes, his sharingan long gone.

"Sakura the one I cared about was you, I love you" He muttered, before kissing her swollen lips again.

_I love you too_

Me: If you don't know what the Dicovery Channel song is, look it up on youtube! Then you'll understand why she chucked the shoe!!

Sakura: So...your going to write Itasaku's also now?

Me: Yup! Everyone this was kind of rushed...

Sakura: No! (sarcasm)

Me: Don't make me eat you...Oh! I'm going to get rid of the guys with the least votes soon! Then vote!

Sakura: Please Read and Review! :)

* * *


End file.
